Battle of the Destruction Moon
This is how the Battle of the Destruction Moon goes in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions cut to the others in the command center PA: Attention, the Destruction Moon will be in range in 30 minutes. Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - "Battle of Yavin" begins playing X-Wings are now flying out in space as we see the Destruction Moon ahead Lead fighter pilot: All wings report in. Pilot #1: Blue 6, standing by. Pilot #2: Blue 7, standing by. Pilot #3: Blue 3, standing by. Pilot #4: Blue 5, standing by. Pilot #5: Blue 2, standing by. Breon: Blue 8, Standing by. BB-8: and whistles Lead fighter pilot: Lock airfoils in attack position. the X-Wings open their wings in attack formation Pilot: We're passing through the magnetic field. Hold tight! Lead Pilot: radio Put your front deflectors on double front! X-wings then fly above the station Pilot #3: Look at the size of that thing! Lead pilot: Relax, accelerate to attack speed! X-Wings fly closer to the station Lead Pilot; this is it, boys. Yellow Leader: Blue Leader, this Yellow Leader. Blue Leader: I copy, Yellow Leader. Yellow Leader: We're heading for the target shaft now. Leader Pilot: We're in position. I'm gonna try and cut through the axis and try and draw their fire. X-wings fly in close as the turrets on the station open fire on them. Leader Pilot: We're under fire! Pilot #!; I see it, stay low! x-wings then fly past the turret as they circle back around Breon: This is Blue 8, I'm going in. flies his X-wing over the station, as he fires a few blasts causing several explosions Pilot #1: (on radio) Breon, pull up! then pulls back up before he can hit the side Pilot #1: Are you alright, kid? Breon: I got a little roasted but I'm okay. X-wings then fly by the turrets as the turrets the station several imperials and troopers rush to different stations as one imperial then comes up to Manacore Nightmare Imperial: we count 30 Rebel ships, Lord Manacore. But they're so small they're avoiding our turbo laser. Darth Manacore: then we'll have to destroy them ship-to-ship. Get the crews to their fighters. outside at the battle the turrets continue firing on the X-wings Pilot #2: Watch yourself. keep on firing of the turrets are blown up as explosions erupted from the halls of the Destruction Moon then suddenly, one of the X-wings is blown up! the main room in the station PA: The Rebel base will be in range in 10 minutes] Mojo Jojo: intently outside, the battle still continues as Breon then destroys several of the turrets Rebel Crewman: Squad leaders. We've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way. Breon: My scope's negative. I can't see any! Blue Leader: Pick up your visual scanning. Pilot #3: (on radio) Here they come! TIE Fighters then fly in begin firing of the X-wings are then destroyed Breon: Hold on, I'll be right there! then chases after one of the Shadow Fighters that's chasing one of the other X-wings as he then locks onto it and shoots it down the station Darth Manacore: Several Fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me! then heads to the hanger with 2 TIE pilots outside, one of the Shadow Fighters starts chasing Breon Breon: Oh, shoot! You did not shoot green crap at me! one of the laser beams hits one of the X-wing's port engines Breon: I'm hit! Bad not bad. BB-8, see what you can do about it! Hang on back there! BB-8: and whistles as he starts fixing the engine Breon: Blue #4! Where are you?! I need backup here! I can't shake it! Blue #4: I'm on it Breon! Hold on! flies in and takes out the Shadow Fighter chasing Breon Breon: Thanks, buddy! Yellow Leader: Blue Leader, this is Yellow Leader. we're starting our attack run! Proton cruisers then fly in and into the trench we see 2 more Shadow Fighters take off along with Manacore's own Shadow Fighter Advanced Darth Manacore: Stay in attack formation! fly in to attack formation, and Darth Manacore shoots one down! other Proton cruisers continue flying as their targeting computer starts locking onto target then Manacore shoots the second one down Yellow Leader: This Yellow Leader, lost the other 2 cruisers. It came from behind... then Manacore shoots him down too the station Nightmare Imperial: Mr. Jojo, we analyzed their attack. And there is a danger. Shall we have your shuttle standing by? Mojo Jojo: What?! Is this moment of triumph?! I think you over estimate the rebels, M'am! PA: Rebel base 5 minutes and closing. with the X-wings Blue Leader: Blue Boys, this Blue Leader. Rendezvous at mark 6.1. team still watch the process from the base Rebel solider. Blue Leader, this is Rebel Base. Prepare your group for the next run. Blue Leader: I copy, Rebel Base. Breon, stay with Blue 2 and 5. Pull up here and wait for my signal to start your run. Breon: I copy! X-wings then fly towards the trench Pilot #2 This is it! fly down the trench as the turrets fire at them Pilot #2: We should be able to see it now. Blue Leader: Keep your eyes open for those fighters! Pilot #3: There's too much interference. Any sign of those fighters? Breon: No sign of... Wait, they're coming in at point 3:5. Pilot #2: I see them! Shadow Fighter and the other 2 then fly in after them Pilot #3: I'm in range. on targeting computer. Target's coming up. Just hold them off for a few seconds. Darth Manacore: Close up formation. Shadow Fighters then start tailing the X-Wing Pilot #3: Almost there. Darth Manacore: Shadow Fighter locks onto the second X-wing and he shoots it down Pilot #2: Spread out! They're right behind me! Pilot #3: Almost there. target computer then locks on and the pilot fires Pilot #3: It's away! up as a huge explosion erupts from the station sending several troopers flying in the halls Blue Leader: Is it a hit? Pilot: Negative. It just impacted on the surface. Astrid: Darn it! her fist on the computer Manacore's Shadow Fighter follows behind the X-wing and he shoots it down as the music resumes. PA: Rebel base 1 minute in closing. Mojo Jojo: Yes. Breon: Okay, we're going in. And going in full throttle that should keep the fighters off our back! Blue 5: Right with you, Breon! and the other X-wings fly into the trench Blue 2: My computer shows the tower but I can't see the exhaust port. Are you sure the computer can hit it? Breon: Watch your back! Increase full thrust! Blue 5: What about those towers? Breon: You worry about those fighters! I'll ''worry about the tower! continues his flight Breon: BB-8, that stabilizer has broken lose again, see what you can do about it! BB-8: as he fixes the stabilizer Shadow Fighters then come in Blue 5: Coming in at point, 3! they shoot at the X-wings Blue 5: I'm hit! I can;t help you anymore! Breon: Get clear, there's not much more you can do here. Blue 5: Sorry! away Darth Manacore: Let him go! Stay on the leader! Blue 2: Hurry, Breon! They're coming in much faster! Breon: BB-8, try and increase the power! Bb-8: beeps Blue 2: Hurry up, Breon! They're right on me! Quick! Quick! Manacore shoots him down Breon: sighs PA: Rebel base 30 seconds and closing. Darth Manacore: I'm on the leader. BB-8: beeps K-2SO: Hang on, BB-8. Toaster: Come on, Breon! Don't let us down! Breon: on the targeting computer and starts to lock on Female Voice: Use the Force, Breon. Breon: Huh? Who said that? Female Voice: Let go. Darth Manacore: The Force is strong with this one. Female Voice: Breon, trust me. Son, my son. Breon: Mom? then looks around Alright, I'll take your word. off targeting computer Rebel Crewman: He turned off his targeting computer. Rebel Leader: Breon, you shut off your targeting computer. What's wrong? Breon; Nothing. I'm alright. BB-8: beeps Manacore opens fire again and hits BB-8! BB-8: WHAAAA!!!! Breon: I lost BB-8! Fishlegs: '''OH NO!!!' Rebel computer: The Destruction Moon has cleared the orbit! The Destruction Moon is now locked on us! PA: The Rebel base, is in range! Mojo Jojo: You may fire when ready. PA: Comence primary ignition! Zoe Trent: OH NO!! This is terrible! Fishlegs: This is it, we're gonna be blown to smithereens in one single blow! Sunil Nevla: Only one thing to do now! in a circle screaming Rusty: Good idea! (joins in) the other pets join in Hiccup: Breon! You gotta take that shot immanently! Before it's too late! Breon: I'm on the case, guys! Darth Manacore: onto Breon's X-wing I have you now! as he fires another set of lasers appears out of nowhere and destroys one of the Shadow Fighters! Breon: Huh? Darth Manacore: WHAT?! Ace Uno: Ya-hoo! Infinity Eagle then flies in! TIE Pilot: Look out! second TIE fighter then hits Manacore's Shadow Fighter and sends it flying in circles as the second Shadow Fighter crashes and blows up Ace Uno: You're all clear, Kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home! Astra: It's Ace! He's come back! Breon: fires torpedoes fly down the trench and into the exhaust port Breon: I got it! {Everyone in the base holds their breath and waits as the crew of the Destruction Moon prep the laser, as the remaining X-wings, Cruiser and Infinity Eagle fly clear] Mojo Jojo: YES!!!! WE WIN!!!! KA-BAM!!!! Destruction Moon then explodes in a fiery explosion with an after shock following shortly Ace Uno: Great Shot, Breon! That was 1-in-a Million! the Rebel base Lampy: He did it! pets and Rusty then emerge from a circle shaped hole they bored in the ground from their panic run Pets: YES!!! Rusty: Oh, thank goodness. Sylveon: Remember, the Force will be with you, Always. regains control and flies away as the ships fly back to Naboo Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Space Battle Scenes Category:Transcripts